A reciprocating engine generally uses a crankshaft to convert the linear reciprocating motion of one or more pistons translating within cylinders into the rotational motion of the crankshaft and vice versa. For example, the internal combustion engine (IC engine) is the most common type of reciprocating engine. Reciprocating engines are generally used to convert the chemical energy released during the combustion of various fuels (such as gasoline) or thermal energy (such as energy derived from steam) into kinetic energy (e.g., mechanical rotating motion), which can be more readily usable to move things (e.g., propel objects). The crankshaft of a reciprocating engine is typically the engine element that is connected to output devices used to move various devices or vehicles, such as automobiles, generators, trucks, airplanes, welders, ships, bulldozers, motorcycles, boats, etc.